1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile device that is able to communicate with various externally connected electronic cards via software-controlled electronic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a conventional mobile device 900. The mobile device 900 includes a baseband module 910, two electronic card slots 920 coupled to the baseband module 910, and a secure digital (SD) card slot 930 coupled to the baseband module 910 and to be connected to a SD card. A subscriber identity module (SIM) card is typically provided by a telephony service provider for authenticating a subscriber, and may be removably connected to one of the electronic card slots 920 for communication with the baseband module 910.
Generally, the SIM card employs a communication protocol that is different from that employed by the SD card, and therefore cannot communicate directly with the SD card. Moreover, since that the electronic card slots 920 are only coupled with the baseband module 910, electronic cards other than the SIM card may not be able to communicate with the mobile device via the electronic card slots 920.
However, in view of rapid expansion in functionality of the mobile device 900, it may be increasingly desirable to connect various electronic cards to the mobile device 900, and/or to allow communication between the electronic card slots 920 and the SD card slot 930.